Orichalchos GX
by altered yugioh stories
Summary: What if Dartz had never targeted Yugi and his friends. What if he targeted Jaden and the rest of the DA gang instead. How will these events play out and can various people find love with all the chaos. Still in progress but will work as fast as i can to finish it. First chapter is just information about the story it starts at chapter 2
1. Chapter 1 - prologue

**Orichalchos GX**

Information regarding the story

This story takes place during the second year of duel academy.

Yugi and his friends never battled Dartz and his goons before this story.

Rafael, Valon, Alister, and Mai don't work for Dartz in this story.

Story lines will be altered for this story.

Existing characters plot lines will be changed.

Characters will be introduced earlier in this story.

There will be new characters featured in this story.

This story takes place after episode 68 but Chazz never joined the society of light as it is not in this story.

Some characters will have a larger role in this story than they did in the TV series.

Love story lines will be present.

Old characters form Yu-gi-oh will be making an appearance in this story.

Some of the GX characters will go dark but I'll leave who they are as a surprise

Jaden never lost the ability to see his cards


	2. Chapter 2 - Meet the gang

**Meet the Gang **

It was an ordinary day at Duel Academy as some might think, however ordinary for Duel Academy was an entirely different perspective than someones idea of ordinary, for this school had had its share of extraordinary things from bad guys trying to take over the school, to ruthless businessmen trying to tear the school down, even lengendary monsters which rivalled the Egyptian gods in power concealed under the island.

However the school found themselves safe from these threats due to one group of students in particular who we set our story around. They are not the heroes you would imagine them to be with a chilling back story and a source of power. No they are a group of ordinary friends though some have characteristics or traits which others might find quite strange, but however people think about this group of friends there is one thing which will never change which is their friendship and loyalty to each other. Little did they know this year all of that would be put to the test in a terrifying series of events targeting them and everyone around them.

"Jaden, wake up" said a short stature boy with fluffy blue hair shaped much like a starfish and glasses wearing a Ra yellow blazer, dark grey trousers and trainers, one might think this is Yugi Muto himself due to the similar height and hairstyle. However this boy was not the king of games himself, he is Syrus Truesdale a second year Ra yellow known for his loyalty but low confidence.

"Ah 5 more minites Sy" said Jaden known as the slifer slacker or slacker to some in the school, a average height boy with fluffy brown hair dressed in dark blue and white Duel Acedemy issue pajamas. One might look at this boy and think he was an overgrown child due to his childish but kind nature and his habit of goofing off around others, but was known by many others to have a heart of gold and never to give up in any situation.

"JADEN, we have class in 15 minutes" glancing at the clock on the bedside table which read 7:45, "you need to get up, Crowler said if were late one more time were in detention" exclaimed Syrus, whose panic was evident in his voice that he did not want to get detention as though he would die of shock if he got it.

"Ah 5 more minutes won't hurt Sy, besides Crowler's put us all in detention before, one more isn't gonna hurt ya" said Jaden in his usual calm, dopey voice.

"Oh i give up" started Syrus sweat dropping but a loud voice with a Texas accent cut across above his voice from outside their dorm door before it was opened with such a force that the entire room shook alltogether.

"ATTENTION, up ya get sarge, class at 0800 hours, so you best get up and ready to move out" said a large muscular boy stood in the doorway of their dorm. This is Tyranno Hassleberry, known to the gang as just Hassleberry, one look at his large musculer frame would suggest he is training for the army not honing his duel skills at Duel Academy. However a look at what this boy was wearing only added to the intimidation some might feel, for he was wearing a Ra yellow blazer with the sleeves ripped off making it look more like a vest, as well as wearing a tight green vest, a large necklace with dinosaur teeth on it, brown khaki pants and army boots, as well as a yellow bandana with what appeared to be a picture of a dinosaur's head on it. This boy Hasslebery was known for his love of dinosaurs as evidenced by his deck of dinosaurs and his way of speaking like he was in the military who reffered to Jaden as the sarge.

"Alright I'll get up, besides you know i can be ready in a flash, just like flash, hey that rhymes haha" joked Jaden who was dressed so fast it looked as though one had used a fast-forward button on life.

"Wow, are you sure he's not the flash, cos he fits the profile, just saying" said Syrus while setting off running to catch up to Jaden.

"Sam hill, we've only got 5 minutes to get to class before cyclops sticks us in detention, so get movin pipsqueak" exclaimed Hassleberry as he set off after Syrus.

Meanwhile at up at Duel Academy Central building, students were busy pilling into selective classrooms for their 8.00 classes while a select 3 students in particular were deep in conversation while waiting for class to start.

"Where are those guys, they can't be late again or Crowler will tear their hide for it" said a girl with dirty blonde hair dressed in an obelisk blue girls blazer, blue skirt and heels with a look of concern on her face.

"Knowing Jaden, he's probably still asleep Alexis, I just hope Syrus and Hassleberry can wake him up soon" sighed a tall boy in a ra yellow blazer with a a british accent. This was Bastion Misawa, known as the science duelist as he liked to calculate formulas for his deck and oponents and duel with scienctific formula related cards his favorite being Water Dragon.

"Hmph figured the slacker would still be asleep" remarked an sarcastic but somewhat arrogant cocky voice that came from the 3rd of the trio. A boy with spiky black hair which resembled a chicken wearing a black trench coat and black trousers which he'd obtained from North Academy during his brief time as a student there the previous year.

"Yeah just like some things never change, eh Chazz" said Bastion, causing Alexis to snort with laughter.

"Whats that supposed to mean Bastion" replied Chazz angrily.

"Whats what supposed to mean Chazz" came the voice of Jaden walking towards them with Hassleberry and Syrus in tow, both of whom were looking tired compared to Jaden who looked like he'd never ran all of the distance to get to class.

"Just Chazz being his usual self Jaden, unfortunatley" sweat dropped Alexis, "at least you just made it"

"Yeah at least cyclops can't give us detention now, so were safe" replied Jaden calmly with his usual goofy grin as the gang walked into the classroom of their least favorite teacher.

"JADEN YUKI, DETENTION!" screeched a voice from inside the room belonging to their current teacher and chancellor of Duel Academy Dr Crowler, who wore a long obelisk blazer and shirt with pink ruffles, as well as this he also wore eye shadow and lipstick in addition to having his long hair in a ponytail made him look more like a woman than a man.

"Oops, I guess he heard me" sighed Jaden sweat dropping earning a few laughs from the gang and his fellow classmates.

_**Authors note - next chapter will take longer as I have college work to do as well as this.**_


	3. Chapter 3 - History lesson

**History lesson**

After the gang had to endure the torment which was Dr Crowler's class on duel stratagies, as he continued his never forgotten taunting of Jaden and his fellow slifer red students while favoring his obelisk students like Alexis over the rest of the class, the gang was no doubt bored of their first lesson as they made their way to their second lesson, which was dueling history 101 taught by dueling pro turned history teacher Proffessor Stein who despite being liked by some of the student population was found to be incredibly boring in what could have been an interesting class had the proffessor not had such a monotonous boring way of teaching the subject like a long and boring lecture to a bunch of high ranking business officials. However for the gang this specific lesson might prove to be quite important to them though they did not realise this.

"Today class we will be discussing the topic of one of the most famous myths or legends in the world which is anyone, take a guess anyone, the answer is the story of atlantis" said Proffessor Stein in the usual monotonous tone. Proffessor Stein was a tall thin man whith long black hair and glasses, in addition to this he was wearing an obelisk blue blazer on top of a black suit with a white shirt and a red tie.

"Man this sounds like a good story, as long as he doesn't make it like some boring lecture like he usually does" sighed Syrus who was starting to look bored of the lesson in only a few minutes of its start.

"Come on little second rate slacker, it's Proffessor Stein when does he ever make things interesting" replied Chazz obviously bored as well.

"You seem to forget Chazz that Syrus is a higher rank than you remember with him being a ra and you being a slifer, but i do agree with you that he is boring" said Bastion with a bit of sarcastic humor in his voice, who was surprisingly to everyone was looking bored as though this was an alien sight to them as he had the top grades in all of his classes and always worked hard.

"Oh can it Bastion, why I aughta give you a rematch after class to show you whos ..." said Chazz rather annoyingly when a stern voice cut across him in mid-sentence.

"Do you have something to say Mr Princeton?" asked Proffessor Stein who had looked up from his lecture at the sound of multiple voices in his classroom.

"Uh, no proffessor, continue" said Chazz sweat dropping

"Ok, as I was saying Atlantis was believed to have been around about 10,000 years ago and ruled by King Ironheart and his son Dartz for years, Atlantis as many people know was believed to be far more advanced technology wise than all other civilisations in the world ..." carried on Proffessor Stein in the usual tone of voice.

"For an interesting story why does he have to make it feel like he is reading it straight from a textbook" asked Jaden to Alexis who was sat to the left him while whispering as to prevent Proffessor Stein from looking up again while they were talking after what happened to Chazz.

"Though no one was sure where this mysterious power for their advanced technology came from their have been multiple theories for this over the years ..." carried on Proffessor Stein in the background.

"It's just the way he is Jaden, some things never change with some people" replied Alexis smiling at her Slifer classmate, "god I love it when he acts like he's calm" thought Alexis with a light blush forming on her cheeks but was able to hide it barely.

"Yeah you can say that again" said Jaden smiling at his fellow classmate, "oh man, she looks so beautiful , WAIT! what am I thinking, do i really like Alexis more than a friend, oh man this is so confusing, wish this was as simple as dueling" thought Jaden without realising he was staring at Alexis who had noticed.

"Oh my he's staring at me, maybe he likes me too, even if he's too dense to say it to me" thought Alexis who smiled a bit more as well as blushing deeper due to Jaden staring at her.

"Enjoying the view Jaden, cos you've been staring for a while now" smirked Syrus who was sat on Jaden's other side to the right.

"Huh, what you say Sy" said Jaden coming to his senses while blushing as redder as Alexis.

"Ha, are you really that dense slacker" said Chazz grinning maliciously behind Jaden but forgetting to whisper which turned out to be a bad idea.

"Mr Princeton that's the second time I've told you for talking during my class, detention after school" said Proffessor Stein clearly angry that his lecture had been disturbed again.

"Oh come on" complained Chazz, clearly angry that he gets detention and not anyone else.

"Hey I guess were detention buddies then Chazz, least we got each other to talk to in detention" replied Jaden smiling like an overgrown school boy who had been given their favorite sweets.

"Somebody kill me now" sweat dropped Chazz.


	4. Chapter 4 - And so it begins

**And so it begins**

Meanwhile as the gang were all focusing on their day at Duel Academy without any problems to worry about in the world except surprise tests and detention for some people, 30 miles off the coast of Domino City in California, in what looked like the deadliest part of the ocean surrounded by bad tides and dangerous stormy weather quite unusual for a single part of the ocean when the rest of the ocean surrounding it is calm and clear, it was quite clear that something sinister and evil was afoot. In the heart of this storm was an ancient temple like building atop of what looked to be a large pillar which looked harmless to people that may come across it but as it has been said so many times, looks can be quite decieving.

For inside these walls lived a terrible power more deadly than the Egyptian gods or the Sacred Beasts themselves, for this power was older than both of these powers, infact it was believed to be as old as time itself. This temple was the home to a very powerful being unknown to almost everyone in the world, this being was a tall man with long blue hair all the way down to his waist wearing a large grey hooded cloak, leading people to believe he is some kind of priest or sorcerer, but that is far from the truth. However he was not alone as a group of people dressed in black cloaks and a necklace of a sickly green stone around each of their necks approached him while he was knealing towards a statue which resembled some sort of face but evil looking with 3 snakes protruding from the ceiling attatched to the statue in the middle and on each side.

"Master, you summoned us" said one of the figures in a slightly gruff male voice to the man knealing on the floor.

"Yes, my children, your first task has already begun" replied the man who was obviously his master in a dark but calm mystical voice.

"What is thy bidding my master" asked another one of the figures though this time it was a woman who spoke with the same obedience.

"You are to go to Duel Academy, there is something there which I want you to seek out and bring them back to me" said the figure in the cloak while standing up.

"Duel Academy, but master its just a school, what could you possibly want from a bunch of teenagers" asked a third figure in a similar voice which some who knew him would recognise.

"My son you were once a student there surely you know what is located at that school which would catch my interest" replied their master still looking at the large stone wall resembling an ancient stone face.

"The Sacred Beast cards, master, but one would require to generate enough dueling energy on the island before they can aqquire the cards" said the familiar sounding figure again sounding puzzled.

"Yes, so I believe you know what to do, also this could have a secondary purpose as in doing this we will also be able to aqquire enough souls to fuel the rebirth of the greatist entity to which ever lived The Great Leviathan" adding the additional dramatic effect for the end phrase.

"Master they are just a bunch of kids, how can their souls be enough to fuel the great beast" asked a fourth figure in a confused male voice as though he didn't undertand what was being described to him.

"Yes my child but I can also feel the presence of powerful energy on the island but i'm not sure where exaclty this power is coming from just that it is from Duel Academy" replied the Master with some confusion in his eye as though he could not understand what this power is at the academy.

"Consider it done master, we will not fail you" said the first figure again.

"Good, because i'm sure you all know the price for faliure, fail me and your souls will be locked away for eternity, abandon this cause and you will suffer the same fate" replied the Master in his same mystical voice but sounding a lot darker this time.

"Lets go" said the first figure quite obvioulsy the leader of that small group.

"We should reach the academy by tomorrow master, we will return as fast as possible with the Saced Beast cards, they will be ours soon enough" said the female figure in a slightly darker tone of voice.

"Good my children, you may depart" said the Master, "Be patiant Great Leviathan, soon we will have all the souls we need, including that powerful soul at Duel Academy, whatever it was it must be crushed quickly though it won't be easy" thought the Master.


	5. Chapter 5 - Arrival at school

**Arrival at school - the GX torunament**

The next day was another day like the previous one but with evil afoot and about to make its move on the school. But that was not the only thing that would change the school, as someone familiar to the students and faculty was walking into the main school building on this fine day.

"Oh my god, he's back monsieur" shouted a short french man in a greenish blazer and a large teachers duel disk over his shoulder running towards Chancellor Crowler's office. This man was vice chancellor Jean Louis Bonaparte who had just been appointed to the school this same year taking over the position that Crowler had the previous year. He is known for dueling with a toy deck which may seem small and weak but packs quite a punch.

"Who's back Bonaparte, your not making much sense little man" shouted back Crowler as Bonaparte entered his office.

"Hey one more crack about my height and I'll make sure your upseated as chancellor of this school, in fact that might be happening sooner than you think Crowler" said Bonaparte with a hopeful gleam in his eyes.

"What do you mean" said Crowler, with a vein throbbing on his forehead, who had obviously failed to notice the familiar face which had just walked into his office.

"Am I interupting anything gentlemen" said the person who had just walked into the room.

"What Chancellor Sheppard, you're back, does this mean that your the chancellor again" asked Crowler in shock.

"It most certainly does Crowler, and I'm back for good" replied Sheppard in his usual calm but stern voice, Sheppard was an average height man who was bald wearing a crimson blazer and black trousers. He dueled with a Cyber deck but based around Cyber Ogre instead of Cyber Dragon like Zane did.

"But what does this mean for me, will I be demoted to vice chancellor" said Crowler with panic in his voice.

"But I'm the vice chancellor" shouted Bonaparte while staring at Crowler, eyes blazing.

"So what, I've been here longer than you, so you can be demoted as well" shouted back Crowler, eyes blazing as well.

"Alright settle down you two, we'll discuss this later, for now I have a big announcement to make to the entire school" said Sheppard in an annoyed but then relaxed tone.

"What is it Chancellor Sheppard" said Crowler looking at the chancellor with interest.

"You'll find out when I make the announcement to the rest of the school Velian, but for now all I can say is were about to make history" said Sheppard in a cofident tone.

"Alright I'll make the announcement then" said Crowler.

"Attention Students please report to the duel field for a surprise announcement" said Crowlers stern voice over the PA system.

"What do you think that was about" said Alexis to Jaden, Syrus, Chazz, Hassleberry, Bastion and Aster Phoenix, a short Pro League duelist turned DA student with silver hair and a matching silver suit. He duels with the Destiny hero deck created by his father Adam Phoenix, who were all stood outside the Slifer Red dorm.

"I don't know Lex, but it sounds real important" replied Jaden looking serious.

"God I love it when he calls me Lex" thought Alexis, but her thoughts were interuppted by another voice.

"You bet its important Jaden, you should've heard what a couple of the students have been saying earlier" said a calm voice belonging to a tall Obelisk blue student with long thick brown hair in an old Obelisk white/blue blazer formally the uniform of the Horakhty dorm now known as the abandoned dorm.

"Hey Atticus" said Jaden.

"What did you hear people saying earlier bro" asked Alexis.

"They were saying that they saw Sheppard walking into the school earlier" replied Atticus.

"No way, you sure" said Syrus.

"Like I said I only heard it, I didn't see him, so it could be true" said Atticus.

"Well if a couple of students say its true then obviously its true" replied Chazz sarcastically.

"Well then we better get moving then" said Bastion.

"Good point Private Bastion we better get moving" said Hassleberry.

"Do you always speak like your in the militery Hassleberry" said Aster in a bored tone as the group set of towards the main building.

As the group arrived at the duel field and sat down on the front row of seats Chancellor Sheppard walked onto the stage with the room abuzz with whispers relating to his return.

"No way, he really is back"

"I thought he'd gone for good"

"Alright settle down students" said Chancellor Sheppard finally and the whole room fell silent.

"I see things are still as they were when I left, but never mind that I'm back now and I have a major announcement to make, this year at Duel Academy is going to be a year like no other. This year we will be hosting the GX Tournament, Pro Duelists from all around the world have been invited as well as students from our rival academies around the world, for this will make history especially if one of you wins the tournament. To start with everyone recieves one GX medalion" continued Sheppard holding up a silver medal with the words GX on it looking like an olympic medal.

"Sweetness this tournament is in the bag" said Jaden a little bit louder than he had meant to.

"Don't forget the prize for the tournament Jay, last year it was a kiss" said Syrus close to laughter.

"Thats right, hi" said a calm relaxed voice coming from the kind plump school cook for Slifer and the Cafeteria Dorothy who was stood with the rest of the staff looking at Jaden.

"Uh I think I'll pass" sweat dropped Jaden amidst the snickers from his fellow classmates around him.

"Ok Jaden I appreciate your enthusiasim, like I was saying everyone recieves a GX medalion and when you defeat someone you get all of their medals, at the end of the tournament the duelist with all the medals will be crowned the GX Champion and will be granted 1 request within reasonable posibility" said Sheppard smiling.

"Alright I'm gonna get my game on" said Jaden fist pumping the air.

"Not if someone beats you to it Slacker" replied Chazz smirking.

"You want to duel Chazz" replied Jaden smiling.

"Forget it Jaden, I'm gonna find some of the pro's instead , or see who North Academy have sent over" replied Chazz with the usual malicious glint in his eye.

"That sounds good" said Alexis.

"Uh I'm gonna save my medals til later in the tournament" said Syrus with low confidence.

"Come on Sy, you need to find your confidence if you want to duel well in this tournament, I suggest going to find someone and duel them" said Jaden smiling.

"Yeah that sounds good Jay" replied Syrus.

Meanwhile on another part of the island near the docks a group of 6 people were disembarking a boat all wearing black cloaks with a sickly green stone necklace around their necks. Also they carried duel disks on their left arm but these looked different than academy issued duel disks, these were a dark green/blue colour with ancient symbols on the top around the life point counter.

"We have arrived, this is your cover on the island, it will help you blend in with the pro duelists in the tournament" said a tall figure with a gruff male voice as he handed each of the figures a GX medal.

"Now how do we go about finding the Sacred Beast cards" said a confident female figure to the figure who was the leader of the group.

"The Master said we have to generate enough duel energy on this island to awaken the beasts, this will also be a good oportunity to collect souls for the Great Leviathan" said a third figure with a familiar voice.

"So we just duel people, easy enough I've been looking to test my new deck against some unfortunate soul for quite some time now" said a fourth figure with a confident male voice.

"You will get your chance but we must do this without attracting to much attention, so hide the bodies of the duelists you have beaten" said the first figure again.

"The Master also said something about a powerful soul on the island more powerful than the rest, we must seek out this soul and capture it for The Master" said the female figure.

"Well then lets go" said the leader of the group as they set off walking.

"Hey you lot, what are you doing here, unless your in the tournament you can leave because I don't remember seeing you on the list of guests for the tournament so explain yourself" said the voice of vice chancellor Jean Louis Bonaparte.

"But we are in the tournament, we are Pro League duelists and have GX medals to prove it, but as this is a tournament how about you duel one of us, that way we can kick this tournament off shorty" said the leader.

"Watch who your calling shorty you little ingrate, I am the vice chancellor of this academy and I'm going to teach you a lesson on insulting people with power round here" shouted Bonaparte eyes blazing.

"Right then, Alex you wanted a chance to try out your new deck why dont you duel him" said the leader calmly.

"With pleasure" said Alex stepping forward and pulling his hood down to reveal a chubby man with green eyes and matted brown hair making him look like something out of a horror movie.

"Lets duel" said Bonaparte and Alex simultaneously.

_**First duel of the story next will Bonaparte triumph against this villain or will he fall victim to the orichalchos**_


	6. Chapter 6 - Toy army vs Black dragons

**Toy army vs black dragons**

"Since I'm the challenger I'll start things off" said Alex as he drew a card.

"I'll start by playing a monster face down, then I'll play 2 cards face down and end my turn" finished Alex.

"My turn" shouted Bonaparte as he drew his card which was Forced March, with the other cards in his hand being Toy Magician, Toy Soldier x 2, and Toy Cannon, and Magic Jammer.

"I'll summon my Toy Magician in attack mode" a small magician which looked like an old childs toy, "then I'll have have him attack your face down monster" said Bonaparte as the Level 4 Toy Magician attacked Alex's face down monster which was Masked Dragon.

"When you destroyed my Masked Dragon, you activated its special ability, which lets me summon a level 4 or below dragon monster from my deck and I choose my Red Eyes Black Chick in defense mode" said Alex as a small black dragon with red eyes in a half broken red dragon egg was summoned in defense mode.

"With that chick, he's probably planning to summon a Red Eyes Black Dragon from his hand, I better play some defense" thought Bonaparte looking at the Red Eyes Black Chick.

"I'll play 2 cards face down" said Bonaparte as he set his Toy Cannon and Magic Jammer face down.

"A feeble defense" said Alex drawing his card and smirking as he looked at the card.

"First off I'll sacrifice my Red Eyes Black Chick to summon a Red Eyes Black Dragon from my hand" said Alex as his Chick disappeared in a flash off light and a larger version of the Red Eyes Black Chick appeared in its place.

"Next I'll activate the most powerful card in the history of duel monsters for this card is as old as time itself, The Seal of Orichalchos" said Alex as he held the card up high above his head with a gust of wind emanating from the card which both duelists and the 5 spectators felt.

"Not so fast I activate my face down trap Magic Jammer, by discarding one card from my hand i can destroy a spell card on your field like your Seal" said Bonaparte as he discarded a Toy Soldier from his hand to activate the Magic Jammer card which flipped up on his field but was destroyed instantly.

"Fool, Spell and Trap cards don't work against the sacred seal, nor do Monster effects, basically it can't be destroyed" shouted Alex as a circle with a 6 pointed star which looked similar to a jewish star and ancient symbols around the edge formed underneath him and then expanded to cover the entire field.

"Sacre bleu, this cannot be possible" exclaimed Bonaparte as the seal encircled him.

"Oh it is very possible vice chancellor, and there's a few more twists to the seal that you may want to know about, first off all my monsters gain an additional 500 ATK points, second my Spell and Trap card zone doubles as my field as well so I can have a maximum of 10 monster cards on my field, and finally once your life points hit zero the seal takes your soul as well" said Alex whose eyes now had a tint of red in them from the seal with the Orichalchos Insignia on his forehead as well.

"My s-soul" squeaked Bonaparte the fear evident in his voice.

"Yes and lets let your countdown to defeat begin, and I'll start with this card my face down card Stomping destruction which lets me destroy a Spell or Trap card on your field for each dragon monster on my field, so say goodbye to your face down card" shouted Alex as he pointed at Bonapartes face down card.

"Then I guess I'll have to activate it, go Toy cannon which forces a monster on your field into defense mode and inflicts 400 points of damage to your life points" said Bonaparte with still evident fear in his voice as 2 Toy soldiers fired a cannon at Alex's Red Eyes and forced it into defense mode and dropped Alex's life points to 3600.

"Your only delaying the inevitable, for now I activate this Spell card Inferno Fire Blast which deals damage to your life points equal to the ATK of my Red Eyes Black Dragon but prevents me from attacking this turn" said Alex as Bonaparte was hit with fire from Inferno Fire Blast.

"Argh" Shrieked Bonaparte as his life points dropped from 4000 to 1100.

"Had enough yet teach" Laughed Alex as Bonaparte was trying to recover his strength.

"I can't lose, but I'm not sure how to win, what do I do" thought Bonaparte just when an old memory came flooding back to him.

_"You fought bravely son, even though you lost to him" said a man who looked like the present day Bonaparte but with more hair._

_"But Papa I wasn't strong enough to beat him I got beat by him" said a young Jean Louis Bonaparte who was on the verge of tears from a black eye and a swollen cheek._

_"Yes son but you were brave enough to stand up to him, you weren't scared of what may happen you just cared about getting him to stop teasing you, that is what you learned, to never back down, and if your going to lose then you go down fighting son" said Bonapartes father smiling at his son. _

_"Yes Papa, I will" said young Bonaparte smiling. _

"Ahh" thought Bonaparte as he got up, "you were right Papa, if I'm going to lose then I'll be brave like you said and go down fighting" thought Bonaparte smiling.

"Its your move teach" shouted Alex bringing Bonaparte back to his senses.

"My draw" said Bonaparte as he drew Card of Sanctity.

"First I'll summon my trusty Toy Soldier in ATK mode which allows me to and then I'll activate my Card of Sanctity which lets us both draw until we have 6 cards in our hand" said Bonaparte as Alex drew 4 cards and Bonaparte drew 4 cards which were Sacrifice Summon, Crowning of the Emporer, Sakuretsu Armour, and Unequal Treaty.

"Now I'll activate my Sacrifice Summon Spell card which allows me to select 1 monster on my field then I have to sacrifice another monster on my field to summon any copies of the Monster I selected from my Hand, Deck or Graveyard, so I'll select my Toy Soldier and Sacrifice my Toy Magician to summon 2 Toy soldiers one from my deck and one from my graveyard" said Bonaparte as Toy soldier got a green outline around it and Toy Magician disappeared into a particle of light while 2 Toy soldiers were summoned in its place.

"Next I'll activate my Forced March Spell which allows each of my Toy Soldiers to attack you directly with half of their attack points, So my soldiers ready, aim, and fire" shouted Bonaparte as each of his Toy Soldiers took aim at Alex and fired corks out of their muskets which caused Alex to lose 1200 life points dropping them from 3600 to 2400.

"Next I play 2 cards face down and end my turn" said Bonaparte looking determined.

"My draw" said Alex as he drew his card.

"First off I'll activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your face down card on the left" said Alex as a tornado erupted from his Mystical Space Typhoon and destroyed his Unequal Treaty card.

"Next I'll switch my Red Eyes to ATK mode and have him attack your Toy Soldier which will end this duel" shouted Alex as Red Eyes prepared to destroy Toy Soldier.

"Not so fast, I activate Sakuretsu Armour which destroys an attacking monster" said Bonaparte as Red Eyes was blasted into thousands of tiny pieces.

"Then I'll summon my Divine Dragon Ragnarok in ATK mode" said Alex as a grey misty like dragon appeared on the field and boosted 500 ATK points by the seal.

"Then its my go" shouted Bonaparte as he drew his card which was his Toy Emporer.

"Next I activate my Crowning of the Emporer which lets me sacrifice a Toy Soldier so I can summon Toy Emporer from my deck, and one is not enough so I'll sacrifice another Toy Soldier to summon the Toy Emporer from my hand" said Bonaparte as 2 of his Toy Emporers appeared both riding toy horses and carrying a sword each.

"Now my first Emporer destroy his Divine Dragon Ragnarock" shouted Bonaparte as Toy Emporer charged towards the dragon and destroyed it with its sword reducing Alex's life points to 2100.

"Now Toy Emporer number 2 attack him directly" shouted Bonaparte as Toy Emporer charged towards Alex.

"I activate my face down card Widespread Ruin which destroys the monster with the highest attack on your field and if its a tie then I get to choose, and I'll destroy the Toy Emporer which is attacking" shouted Alex as Toy Emporer burst into flames.

"After my Toy Emporer destroys a monster then I can activate its special ability which lets me move a Trap card from my deck to my hand" said Bonaparte as he added Emporers Sacrifice from his deck to his hand.

"Then I'll switch my Toy Soldier to defense mode and play one card face down then end my turn" said Bonaparte looking determined and focused "Now all i have to do is wait for my turn to activate my Emporers Sacrifice to destroy my Emporer and inflict his ATK points to this guy's life points.

"I draw and activate my Monster Reborn card to bring back my Red Eyes" said Alex smiling evilly.

"Next I'll sacrifice him to summon the Red Eyes Darkness Dragon from my hand" shouted Alex as Red Eyes disappeared and was replaced by a larger version of Red Eyes Black Dragon but this version had black and crimson jewels all over its body and was a lot more devastating.

"And for each dragon in my grave he gains 300 ATK points plus 500 ATK points from the Orichalchos thats 1700 extra ATK points more than enough to take you out" shouted Alex while cackling.

"Oh no!" shouted Bonaparte

"Remember son never back down" said the voice of his Father in his head.

"Yes Papa, I will be brave and go down fighting like a man" thought Bonaparte as a screeching voice echoed around him.

"Darkness dragon destroy him with Inferno Dark fire" screeched Alex as Red Eyes Darkness Dragon shot a fireball of black fire at Toy Emporer destroying him and wiping out Bonapartes life points.

"Now your soul is mine" said Alex who was looking a bit exhausted as the seal encircled Bonaparte capturing his soul causing Bonaparte to slump to the ground.

"Thought you said that it would be easy he nearly beat you" said the female figure who was sounding slightly angry.

"It was easy, just not as easy as I thought, come on lets get out of here and put him on the boat, no one will find him" said Alex exhaustively.

_**So Bonaparte lost his**_ _**soul despite trying his hardest, who will be next.**_


	7. Chapter 7 - Storms

**Storms **

"Hear me Great Leviathan, use your powers to envelop Duel Academy in eternal darkness, cover the entire island in wind and storm that will last forever hahaha" chanted Dartz who was kneeling before the statue of the Great Leviathan in his chambers.

"Ensure that noone leaves that island and no one enters it for then our plan will be nearly complete, we have already begun collecting some of the weak souls on that island, but their are strong souls there that must be harvested so you will be reborn stronger THAN EVER!" chanted Dartz laughing maniacally.

Meanwhile back at Duel Academy dark thunderstorms and dangerous tidal waves began encircling the island trapping all who were on the island there for to try to fly through the thunderstorms or sail through those maddening seas would be garunteed suicide as a particular group of students were walking near the woods of the island.

"Guys, what happened to the sky?" said Hassleberry looking at Jaden, Syrus, Chazz, Bastion, and Alexis who were all looking up at the encircling thunderstorms above them.

"Thats strange, the forecast said sun not thunder" replied Jaden with a concerned look on his face.

"You actually watch the weather forecast slacker, yet you can't pass a simple exam" replied a rather annoyed and sarcastic Chazz.

"Chazz now is not the time for your sarcasm, somethings not right here guys" said Alexis looking worried as if something was out of place.

"What do you mean somethings not ri..." started Bastion when he was cut off by a loud peircing scream in the woods close to them.

"What was that!" exclaimed Syrus who jumped back nearly crashing into Hassleberry.

"Sounds like somebody's hurt, come on we better go and check, they may need our help" said Jaden as the group started off running into the woods.

"Didn't put up even the slightest trace of a fight what a waste of my time, but that is one more soul for the great beast" said the icy female voice from a figure dressed in a long black cloak as a male student dressed in a Ra yellow blazer with short black hair fell to the ground at her feet.

"Hey what did you do to him" shouted Jaden who was running towards her with the rest of the group in tow.

"Why I took his soul of course, this one didn't put up much of a challenge" said the figure with the same iceness in her voice.

"You what how can you take someones soul thats impossible" said Chazz.

"Impossible I think not but if you really think so then perhaps you should duel me and see what happens" smirked the hooded female.

"Bring it on, cos i'm gonna Chazz you up" replied Chazz.

"There is a strong auora in this one he will be essential to my masters plan" thought the female.

"Your on" shouted Chazz.

"Let's duel" replied the figure as both her and Chazz activated their duel disks.

_**Authors note: will Chazz survive this encounter or will he fall to the Orichalcos, possible spoiler later in the story will feature character death, I've decided who but you'll have to wait to find out.**_


	8. Chapter 8 - Chazz vs and old flame

**Chazz vs an old flame**

"Ladies first kid" said the figure as she drew a card from her deck.

"First off I'll start with a monster face down and 2 cards face down, and that ends my turn" said the figure icily.

"You call that a move, this is a real move, I summon X-Head cannon in attack mode" shoted Chazz as a metal figure with 2 guns on its shoulders, 2 arms and a ball for its waist which looked like it fit into something else.

"Next I'll discard a card from my hand to activate my Tribute to the Doomed spell which destroys your monster" said Chazz smirking.

"Not so fast I reveal my facedown Reverse Effector, which flips my monster face up activating its flip effect" shouted the figure as her Magical Merchant flipped face up thus activating its effect.

"Now I must draw cards from my deck until I get a spell card but theres a side effect if I draw any monster cards they go straight to my graveyard as you can see I drew quite a few" said the figure holding up 10 monster cards, 9 of them normal monsters and 1 effect monster.

"It won't matter, because my X-Head cannon attacks you directly" as X-Head cannon aimed its cannons at the figure and fired directly at the figure with such a force that it knocked her hood off revealling a woman in her late teens with long black hair down to her shoulders and whose face caused a look of shock and disbelief on Chazz's face.

"Katie" said a shocked Chazz.

"You know her Chazz" said Jaden looking puzzled.

"Princeton, still the same loser you were all those years ago" stated Katie icily who was looking at Chazz with a rather menacing glare.

"Wow for someone I haven't seen in years, you really have changed since we last saw each other, we used to be friends so what changed, tell me now!" said a rather shocked Chazz but also slightly upset at what he was seeing.

"Friends, yeah right, we were never friends Princeton, you just used me like you use everyone else in this whole damm world, like master Dartz showed me" said Katie who looked a little sad as she spoke to a shocked Chazz.

"What are you talking about, who is this Dartz?" asked Bastion looking directly at Katie.

"Master Dartz is my family, my one true friend, he saved me, he taught me that the human race is cruel and evil and that we are the saviors of the earth" said Katie while glaring at the gang.

"This isn't you Katie, what happened to you" said Chazz looking concerned.

"I told you, I saw the truth, about you and humanity itself, the human race is evil and its about time we cleansed it" shouted Katie.

"I don't believe this, look at yourself, you used to be kind and caring to everyone, now it seems you've gone off the rocker for a psycho" said Chazz who looked rather hurt.

"If you don't believe me then maybe you should ask my new family, infact they're right behind me so you can ask them now" said Katie as 5 other hooded figures emerged from the woods.

"Kids meet my new family" smirked Katie as the 5 figures lowered their hoods to the gang earning looks of shock and surprise from them.

"No it can't be!" exclaimed Jaden.

_**Authors note: What is it that has shocked Jaden and the rest of the gang, find out in the next chapter.**_


End file.
